


Christmas Morning

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coda 3.11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Danny woke up to warm kisses on his neck. "Mmmmm…" He mumbled. It was nice to wake up slowly with Steve. It was so rare that Steve stayed in bed long enough to let Danny sleep in.

"Merry Christmas Danno." Steve said peacefully between kisses and nibbles. 

"Merry Christmas babe." Danny rolled over to look at the sleepy Steve. He loved sleepy Steve. They hadn't gotten to bed until after 1 am, but it was good. It allowed Steve to sleep in on this most wonderful of holidays. "How long have you been up?"

Hearing a chuckle from the taller man as he nuzzled Danny's neck, Steve murmured. "About 10 minutes. Long enough to decide this morning's exercise will be indoors and in this bed."

Raising an eyebrow with a smile Danny said, "Oh, really?"

"Really," Steve answered sharing his patented smirk then leaned down to kiss Danny. Not being one to pass off a good kiss (and Steve was very good at kissing), Danny kissed him back.

As the kiss got deeper Steve broke it off and latched his mouth onto Danny's neck. 

"If you leave a mark McGarrett so help me you will pay!" Danny half protested

Steve chuckled then went right back to sucking on Danny's neck making sure he moved all around and all Danny really did was lean his head back and enjoy the lavishing Steve was doing to it. Danny raised his arms to embrace Steve as the brunette crawled on top of him. Steve murmured into his neck, "I love you Danno." And it was soft and sweet and was punctuated with a kiss or a lick on Danny's neck.

Danny pulled Steve down so they were chest to chest and Danny grabbed Steve's hair and kissed his mouth thoroughly. "I love you Steve." Danny said between deep kisses, kisses that landed on Steve's nose and cheek and back on his mouth. While they kissed, their bodies were moving slow and gentle against each other and on occasion their cocks would line up causing them to moan at the contact. "Jesus." Danny moaned one of the times their cocks lined up.

"Make love to me." Steve moaned into his mouth. "Slow, long and deep. Please Danno."

"Are you sure?" It wasn't that Steve didn't bottom, they had an equal relationship, but it was the first time Steve had asked for Danny to make “love to him”. Usually it was Steve making love to Danny.

"God yes Danny!" Steve exclaimed, kissing Danny deep and leisurely. Steve continued to move above him. Danny opened his legs to let Steve slot between them, Lining their cocks up, both men moaned into the kiss.

Neither of them had bothered with their clothes when slipping into the bed the night before since the proximity of the en suite bathroom made it so they didn't shock Doris with their lack of clothing. Danny was used to sleeping in boxers and a tee shirt because of Grace, but when he was at Steve's, clothes kind of didn't matter after the incident a while back with the ripping of Danny's boxers that ended up having him going commando when they got a 3 am call about a murder. After that, nudity was a mandatory thing when Grace wasn't with them.

Steve reached under his pillow and pulled out the lube. He laid it his pillow and began kissing his way down Danny's body stopping at one perk nipple then quickly going after the other. Danny loved to have his nipples bitten, "Steve... Jesus!" Danny gasped as his hips moved up to grind into Steve's stomach. Steve swore to himself that one day he was going to find out if Danny could come from nipple stimulation alone.

Steve stopped at Danny's belly button and dipped his tongue in a few times. It instantly had Danny gasping and then Danny's hands were in Steve's hair pulling him up and Danny warned, "Steve, if you want me to make love to you then stop trying to set me off." Laughing gently, Steve allowed himself to be pulled back up to Danny's waiting mouth and lips, Steve proceeded to suck and bite at Danny’s bottom lip causing a soft sigh to issue forth from Danny.

Sitting up and straddling Danny, Steve drizzled some lube into Danny's hand. Smiling, Danny let it warm in his palm and then, before saying a word, Steve quickly switched his seated position so he was facing away from Danny presenting his ass to him.. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Danny say up and bit Steve's ass which caused Steve to moan and buck. Danny's teeth began worrying a spot on his ass cheek and Steve mused, "A hickey Danny? Really?" Danny’s mouth didn't move and the blond didn't respond. Instead, Steve felt the continued sucking as Danny also, slowly, slid one finger into him.

Once Steve relaxed with the one finger in him, Danny slowly pushed a second finger inside and began gently scissoring. Also at that time, Danny finally released his bite on Steve's ass revealing a perfectly round hickey. Danny groaned, "Steve, you are so fucking beautiful."

"…Says the man who just left a hickey on my ass cheek!" Steve laughed, dropping his head as Danny pressed a third finger in. "Oh god, Danny!" Steve gasped out, rocking slowly with the fingers that were deep inside him as they found his prostate. Steve hissed out, "Christ!"

"Nope”, Danny bemused, “you had it right the first time Steven." 

Danny began to press on Steve’s prostate, and every time Steve sunk back onto his fingers. Steve was doing the majority of the work and Danny just let him continue to ride his hand.

"Steven?" Danny strained, desperate to move this forward.

"Yeah yeah… good enough," Steve said panting, eager to have Danny make love to him. Danny pulled his fingers free and rubbed the excess lube on the bed sheets. Moving above Danny and adjusting Steve lined up their torsos and moved so that Danny's legs slotted between Steve's legs.

"Steve?" Danny asked taking Steve's face in his hands.

Kissing Danny deeply, Steve momentarily broke free of the kiss and said (panted?). "Wanna see you. Need to see you make love to me."

Pulling Steve's face back in, Danny's tongue sweetly traced Steve's lips before plunging in. Their kiss was slow and languorous. Tongues leisurely entwined and danced sweetly and while kissing Danny, Steve moved slowly and methodically as he impaled himself onto Danny's rigid cock. It took Steve a moment to line them up, but as Steve slid down both men moaned into each others mouths.

Danny bent his legs and gently pushed upwards causing Steve to press down further. In an unhurried manner Steve and Danny bucked against each other. Sharing kisses and touches and holding hands as their bodies moved together in a deliberate and leisurely way. Steve's cock was leaking on Danny's abdomen and every time their bodies touched it caused a beautiful friction.

As their anticipation built, so did their speed. Kisses became wetter and mouths panted into the other. They held hands as Steve and Danny moved gently in sync, but with a hurrying speed. Steve released one of Danny's hands and pushed his head to the side to get to Danny's neck. Steve mouthed Danny’s neck and shoulder, kissing, biting and nuzzling the lightly furred area. Danny's free hand didn't stay idol as it moved to Steve's cock and squeezed, eliciting a whimper from Steve.

Using the pre come already on his belly Danny cupped his hand around Steve's cock so it had someplace to go each time he thrusts forward. This move earned Danny a smile and another kiss. Their movements began to get quicker and their kisses moved back to a cross between wet and panting in each others mouths. They were still holding left hands as Steve looked into Danny's eyes. Watching him with all the love he had in him. "Love you Danny. Oh, god I love you so much." Steve gasped as his cock twitched one more time in Danny's hand before he was coming.

Rapidly, Danny began to pound into Steve through Steve's orgasm. Still looking into each others eyes Danny said. "I love you." Danny sped up and his thrusts became uneven as Steve watched his eyes and Danny came with a moan and a shudder. The way Danny came always amazed Steve because you would think Danny Williams would come with a cry? No, Danny Williams comes with a whimper and Steve loved it.

What he loved more is when Danny stayed in him until he softened enough to be pushed out of Steve's body. Steve always mourns the loss of Danny in those few moments afterward. Hands still joined, the men were kissing tenderly and sweetly enjoying their post orgasmic moments. To Steve, these were the moments that matter the most, the silence and their kisses and their love. 

With a final kiss, Steve laid his head on Danny's chest as Danny's softened cock slid out with a squelch. It was learned early on that Danny and Steve both like to cuddle. So they lay there, hands joined, with Danny rubbing his hand along Steve's back. "Ewww Danno! Now I have come all over my back!" Steve mildly complained.

The blond man chuckled. "Well, it's better than your belly."

"Ha ha." Steve kissed Danny. "…Shower?"

Smiling brightly, Danny chuckled. "…Together…To save water?"

"Of course," Steve agreed. Both men laughed at their ingenuity. Crawling from bed they moved to the bathroom where round two would, of course, begin shortly.

It wasn't until a very loud and annoyed sounding; "BOYS" was yelled up the stairs that they knew round two was off the table. "BREAKFAST!"

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my goddess StaceyK1968 without her it would be worse than it really is. So thank you beautiful :)
> 
> Comments and concrits are most welcome.


End file.
